Say I Love You - Meanie
by haneul2911
Summary: Ketertarikan Kim Mingyu pada laki - laki manis berkaca mata bulat yang memiliki banyak rahasia di masa lalu. Meanie/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Seungcheol/Jihoon/Jicheol/Yebin/Jeonghan/Soonyoung/Seokmin/Seungkwan/Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Suasana riuh memenuhi seluru penjuru Pledis Highschool pagi ini. Hal itu bukan suatu yang mengherankan lantaran pada hari ini diadakan festival tahunan sekolah. Seperti biasa setiap kelas diwajibkan membuat suatu stand entah itu makanan ataupun atraksi menarik. Ada juga acara pentas musik dan teater. Semua siswa dan siswi membaur. Kesempatan ini juga dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa siswa siswa senior untuk lebih dekat dengan junior cantik incaran nya. Seperti hal nya Choi Seungcheol, siswa tahun terakhir yang menyandang status siswa tertampan (ini menurut dia saja sepertinya) dan mantan kapten team basket. Banyak siswi cantik sosialita yang menyukainya (ini hanya asumsinya lagi) walaupun sangat disayangkan bahwa Choi Seungcheol tidak mengincar siswi cantik sosialita. Dia lebih tertarik dengan siswa. Iyah. Siswa imut dan polos lebih tepatnya. Benar. Dia Gay.

Berdiri disampingnya ada Kim Mingyu. Siswa tahun pertama yang menyandang siswa tertampan kedua (ini kata Seungcheol) dan merupakan anggota elit team futsal Pledis Highschool. Ia di gadang gadang sebagai kapten team futsal selanjutnya yang akan menggantikan posisi Minho. Lelaki tampan dengan kulit tan dan memiliki gigi taring yang agak berlebihan ini memiliki kesamaan yang sangat disayangkan oleh seluruh siswi Pledis Highschool. Dia juga gay. Bedanya Mingyu tidak _kinky_ seperti Seungcheol. Tidak memiliki kriteria spesifik. Lagipula Mingyu tidak terlalu mencari. Katakanlah Mingyu itu melancholis karena bagi Mingyu jatuh cinta itu mengalir dan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jadi ia tidak memaksa untuk mencari pasangan.

Walaupun berbeda prinsip Seungcheol dan Mingyu adalah teman baik. Mereka saling kenal karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Perbedaan dua tahun tidak menjadi alasan untuk Mingyu menjadi canggung malahan Mingyu merasa senang berteman dengan Seungcheol karena ia merasa jadi memiliki kakak laki – laki. Mingyu itu anak satu satu nya dan Ayah nya telah lama meninggal ketika ia masih kecil. Sosok Sengcheol menjadi pelindung serta sahabat yang selalu ada. Mingyu pertama kali mengaku soal orientasi seksual nya pada Seungcheol. Dan dengan Seungcheol lah Mingyu mengakui ia gay pada ibunya. Seungcheol menjadi panutan nya tapi tentu saja terkecuali soal jatuh cinta.

"Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku ke mana sih hyung?" Mingyu agak sedikit bingung karena Seungcheol tiba – tiba menariknya dari stand ramen kelas nya. Bukan malas ikut hanya saja Mingyu itu koki utama. Bisa bisa dia di marahi habis habisan oleh Eunha jika dia tahu Mingyu mangkir dari tugas nya.

"Sudah ikut saja. Aku butuh dukungan mu Mingyu." kata Seungcheol sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu.

"Dari tadi yang kau katakan hanya tentang butuh dukungan ku. Tapi dukungan untuk apa? Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal aneh hyung!" kata Mingyu berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat Seungcheol. Tangan nya berkeringat. Dan beberapa siswi yang melihat mereka juga memberikan tatapan aneh. Yah gimana yah, dua siswa tampan yang terkenal di sekolah bergenggaman tangan erat sambil berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Dan semua orang tau mereka gay.

"Duuh Mingyu bisa diam tidak sih. Nanti setelah aku menemukan keberadaan orang itu baru aku jelaskan." kata Seungcheol yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan menggenggam tanganku segala sih hyung ?" langkah Seungcheol terhenti. Dia melihat tangan nya dan tangan Mingyu lalu melemparkan senyum kecil pada adik kesayangan nya.

"Oh maaf. Aku hanya gugup." Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas dan memeperkan tangan nya tadi ke celananya setelah Seungcheol melepaskan genggaman nya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tak tentu arahnya. Mingyu makin bingung karena hyung nya tiba – tiba berbelok ke arah halaman belakang sekolah. Bukan nya takut hanya saja di sana terdapat kandang hewan peliharaan sekolah. Dan di situ ada kucing. Mingyu benci kucing.

"Hyung kok ke sini? Kau kan tahu di sini ada _Haru_." Mingyu berusaha menarik pergelangan tangan Seungcheol. Namun Seungcheol tidak menggubris nya.

"Sssstt bisa kau pelankan suara mu? Sini kita agak sedikit menyingkir." Seungcheol menyuruh Mingyu untuk berdiri agak merapat ke dinding. Sekarang Mingyu makin kebingungan karena Seungcheol tiba – tiba mengintip ke arah kandang hewan peliharaan. Mingyu ikut memanjangkan kepala nya berusaha mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang sedang di intip hyung nya ini. Mingyu agak sedikit terkejut karena ia menemukan dua siswa dan satu siswi sedang duduk di bangku dekat dengan kandang hewan. Satu siswa berambut blonde dan berkulit putih susu sedang sibuk dengan gadget nya. Nampaknya ia sedang bermain _Mobile Legend_ terdengar dari gadget nya yang mengeluarkan suara _An Enemy Has Been Slayed_. Mingyu kebetulan sangat hapal karena teman sebangku nya, Lee Seokmin, tidak pernah berhenti bermain game itu ketika sedang istirahat. Lalu satu satu nya siswi di tempat itu yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang tajam sedang mendengarkan musik sambil menulis sesuatu. Mata Mingyu kemudian terhenti pada sosok terakhir. Mingyu agak sedikit terpana. Sosok terakhir memberikan kesan aneh pada Mingyu. Bukan karena _Haru_ , kucing peliharaan sekolah, yang tertidur manja di pangkuannya. Tapi entah kenapa Mingyu merasa orang itu terkesan manis. Rambut hitam dengan poni agak sedikit melebihi mata, kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung bangir dan kulit putih susu yang terlihat halus. Tangan kurus nya membelai _Haru_ dengan lembut dan tangan lainnya memegang buku novel tebal yang Mingyu yakin itu bukan lah novel teenlit seperti yang sering dibaca oleh Chaeyeon.

"Mingyu... Kau.. mukamu kenapa memerah?" pertanyaan Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan nya. Seungcheol menatapnya bingung. Namun ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Okay. Jadi begini. Kau lihat mereka kan. Aku naksir salah satu dari mereka. Dan yang pasti bukan yang wanita. Karena kau tahu aku gay. Aku menyukai emm yang paling manis di situ." Mingyu agak sedikit kecewa karena Mingyu mengira bahwa Seungcheol juga tertarik dengan laki laki yang Mingyu pikir menarik. Namun rasa kecewa itu cepat cepat dia hilangkan. Dia tidak mungkin mengecewakan hyung kesayangan nya ini.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu hyung?"

"Kau hanya perlu menemaniku. Cukup berdiri ketika aku mengajak nya berkencan."

"Kau langsung ingin mengajak nya berkencan? Kau sudah mengenalnya memang?"

"Aku hanya tau nama nya." Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Ini lah yang tidak disukai Mingyu dari Seungcheol. Dia terlalu terburu buru dalam urusan percintaan. Bagaimana kalo laki laki manis ini bukan gay. Bagaimana jika ia sudah memiliki pacar.

"Hyung ada baiknya kau berusaha mengenal nya terlebih dahulu."

"Mingyu kau ini terlalu lamban. Bagaimana jika dia direbut orang lain?" Mingyu menatap malas Seungcheol.

"Ah terserah kau sajalah hyung. Jika dia menolak mu dan kau patah hati aku tidak akan segan untuk memberitahukan ini pada Jeonghan hyung."

"Aish Kim Mingyu. Sudah pokoknya temani aku dan berdoa." Mingyu kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

Mingyu dan Seungcheol mulai berjalan ke arah ketiga orang tersebut. Yang pertama kali sadar adalah lelaki manis itu. Mingyu dapat melihat nama pada name tag nya yang bertuliskan _Jeon Wonwoo_. Namanya saja terdengar manis.

Lelaki itu menurunkan bukunya dan menghentikan belaiannya pada _Haru_. Mata rubah nya menatap ke arah Mingyu dan Seungcheol.

"Lee Jihoon.." Eh? Lee Jihoon? Mingyu langsung menatap Seungcheol yang sedang menatap ke arah siswa blonde yang bermain _Mobile Legend_.

"Boleh aku berbicara sebentar?" siswa yang bernama Lee Jihoon itu sama sekali tidak menggubris dan tetap bermain.

"Aku sedang sibuk." kata Jihoon tanpa melepas pandangan nya dari gadget nya.

"Ini akan hanya memakan waktu 5 menit." Seungcheol masih berusaha untuk bernegosiasi.

"Ada baiknya sunbae berbicara lain waktu." tiba tiba terdengar suara dari Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu sungguh. Tidak akan mengganggu." Seungcheol masih memaksa. Dan sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak diduga oleh Mingyu terjadi. Seungcheol dengan bodohnya menarik tangan Jihoon dan membuat gadget yang dipegang nya terjatuh.

Semua kaget. Bahkan siswi di sebelah Jihoon yang tadinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan ikut tersentak. Jihoon yang tiba – tiba tersentak kaget menatap tajam ke arah Seungcheol. Semua tidak mengeluarkan suara sampai terdengar 'DEFEAT' dari gadget yang terjatuh.

"Brengsek!"

Setelah itu yang Mingyu tahu hanyalah tangan Seungcheol yang terpelintir dan harga diri Seungcheol yang kemungkinan sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin siang hari itu sama ramainya dengan hari hari biasa. Namun tidak dengan suasan pada salah satu meja yang ada di pojok dekat dengan jendela.

Siswa dengan name tag Lee Seokmin dan Kwon Soonyoung berusaha cukup keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Terserah kalian jika ingin tertawa." Seungcheol menatap malas pada Seokmin dan Soonyeong yang diikuti tawa lepas keduanya.

"Mereka berhak tertawa soal kebodohanmu Choi Seungcheol." ini kata siswa bername tag Yoon Jeonghan. Seungcheol hanya meringis dan mengelus elus lengannya yang masih sakit akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Aku benci _Mobile Legend_. Game seperti apa sih sampai reaksi nya berlebihan begitu?" kata Seungcheol sambil mendengus kasar.

"Wah, kau tidak tahu soal _Mobile Legend_ hyung? Itu game terkeren saat ini. Kau tahu _Dota_?" kata Seokmin menggebu gebu. Seungcheol pun menggeleng malas.

"Wah kau memang kurang gaul hyung. _Dota_ itu permainan PC paling terkenal seantero dunia. Bahkan gara gara _Dota_ jadi ada cabang olahraga terbaru _E-Sport_. Semacam pertandingan game. Ini mendunia hyung. Nah _Mobile Legend_ ini seperti versi _smart phone_ nya." jelas Seokmin penuh dengan antusias yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh Seungcheol.

"Yang aku tahu olahraga itu mengeluarkan keringat. Kau tidak bisa menjadikan permainan tidak penting itu cabang olahraga." kata Seungcheol.

"Ada baiknya kau menarik perkataan mu jika kau tidak ingin Seokmin jadi dramatis." ini kata Soonyoung yang disertai dengan gebrakan meja kasar dari Seokmin yang membuat seluruh kantin jadi kaget.

"Hyung!" teriak Seokmin yang diikuti dengan tatapan malas dari Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Jeonghan.

"Sudah sudah seok. Ga usah berlebihan." kata Soonyoung.

"But babe dia bilang _Mobile Legend_ ga penting. It hurt me so much!" kata Seokmin sambil menatap sinis Seungcheol.

"Tapi kan memang itu cuma game Seokmin. Gak membenarkan dia bisa memutuskan tangan seseorang." kata Seungcheol balik menatap sinis Seokmin.

"Oke pertama tangan mu itu tidak putus Choi Seungcheol. Jangan berlebihan. Dan kedua Jihoon itu berhak marah. Oke ini sama saja kayak kamu gak boleh tanding basket final karena harus nemenin aku ke salon." kata Jeonghan yang langsung dibalas tatapan ga terima Seungcheol.

"Idih nagapain juga lebih milih ke salon."

"Exactly. Yang ga penting itu kamu nya Cheol. Bukan _Mobile Legend_ nya." kata Jeonghan.

"Speak of the devil. Itu Lee Jihoon." kata Soonyoung sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Dan memang benar jika Lee Jihoon sedang masuk bersama dengan Wonwoo dan teman wanitanya yang ternyata bernama Kang Yebin.

"Mereka itu pindahan yah?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Iyah mereka itu pindahan. Yang aku tahu jika mereka bertiga itu satu panti asuhan dulunya di Busan. Cuman karena ada suatu kejadian yang masih Seungkwan selidiki mereka pindah ke Seoul." jawab Soonyoung.

"Ngomong – ngomong soal Seungkwan. Ke mana dia?" tanya Seugcheol. Seokmin dan Soonyoung hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Seokmin berusaha melihat sekeliling kantin namun matanya terhenti ketika melihat Mingyu yang terpaku menatap sesuatu atau yang lebih tepat nya seseorang. Seokmin berusaha mengikuti arah tatapan dari Mingyu dan ternayata mengarah pada sosok yang duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Ya, itu Jeon Wonwoo. Seokmin tersenyum miring.

"Like what you see Ming ?" Mingyu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Seokmin. Seokmin sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan yang kas dan sangat tidak disukai Mingyu.

"Aku duluan. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum pelajaran Kim _saem_." kata Mingyu sambil berdiri dan tidak menggubris tatapan menyebalkan dari Seokmin.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah pintu dan sesekali melihat ke arah meja Jihoon, Wonwoo dan Yebin. Seketika Mingyu teringat dengan kejadian kemarin...

 _Mingyu merasa bersalah dan berusaha mengejar Jihoon. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Dia berhasil menemukan ketiga orang tersebut yang berdiri di dekat perpustakaan. Baru saja Mingyu ingin bersuara tiba – tiba langkah nya terhenti._

" _Gila. Apakah semua laki – laki itu predator?" teriak Jihoon._

" _Kau lupa jika kau dan wonwoo itu juga laki – laki ?" ini kata satu satunya wanita di situ._

" _Kau mengerti maksudku Kang Yebin." jelas Jihoon masih dengan tatapan kesal nya._

" _Dia hanya ingin mengajak mu berbicara hoon-aah." ini wonwoo yang mulai menenangkan._

" _Tapi tidak dengan memaksa dan memegang tanganku seenaknya." kata Jihoon dan tiba – tiba sesuatu hal membuat Mingyu kaget. Jihoon menangis. Yebin yang tadinya tidak terlalu peduli langsung memeluknya begitu juga Wonwoo._

" _Maaf Jihoon. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget. Ini salahku. Maaf aku tidak peka." kata Yebin dan ini membuat Mingyu makin bingung. Apa benar ini hanya karena Mobile Legend?_

" _Aku tahu kejadian itu pasti masih membekas. Tapi kau tidak bisa beranggapan bahwa semua orang seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa bersosialisasi jika terus menutup diri." lanjut Yebin._

" _Aku tidak butuh orang lain Yebin. Aku hanya butuh kau dan Wonwoo." tegas Jihoon masih sambil terisak. Mingyu terdiam. Ini jelas bukan hanya karena Mobile Legend. Kejadian itu. Kejadian apa? Mingyu pun mengurungkan niat nya untuk meminta maaf. Akan hanya memperburuk jika iamemunculkan dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah seperti biasa Mingyu tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Dia akan terlebih dahulu membantu ibunya di Coffee Shop. Walaupun ibunya tidak pernah meminta Mingyu selalu memaksa untuk ikut membantu walaupun hanya sekedar menjadi kasir atau membersihkan meja. Mingyu memang tertarik untuk menjadi barista namun semenjak SMA dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk belajar.

Sore itu seperti biasa Coffee Shop milik Ibu nya Mingyu cukup ramai didatangi oleh para penikmat kopi. Kopi dari Coffee Shop itu memang terkenal enak dan plus pelayan di situ memang tampan pelayan di situ merupakan kerabat dari Mingyu, seperti sepupunya Kim Jongin, adik paling kecil dari ayah nya Kim Namjoon dan pacar dari Kim Namjoon , Kim Seok Jin yang masih dari keluarga jauh Mingyu.

Terlihat memang ada beberapa kerabat nya yang memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama dengan Mingyu. Hal itu lah yang membuat Ny. Kim tidak terlalu menentang. Kecewa sedikit tapi tidak mengurangi kasih sayang nya kepada Mingyu.

Sore ini Mingyu bertugas menjadi kasir. Rutinitas yang tidak terlalu asing bagi Mingyu. Beberapa pelanggan berdatangan namun tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang tidak Mingyu sangka berdiri di depan nya.

"Ice Americano less sugar satu." suara berat yang sangat Mingyu kenal terdengar namun Mingyu masih terdiam karena tidak menyangka sosok Jeon Wonwoo akan mengisi sore menjelang malamnya. Keterdiamannya ini membuat Jongin bingung.

"Hey Mingyu, kenapa diam?" tanya Jongin sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu agak sedikit tersentak.

"Ah maaf.. emm okay. Satu Ice Americano less sugar untuk tuan..." kata Mingyu sambil memegang gelas plastik dan spidol. Berpura pura tidak tahu nama padahal nama Wonwoo yang terus mengganggu nya satu hari ini.

"Wonwoo." jawab Wonwoo singkat dan terkesan datar. Mingyu balas tersenyum dan langsung menuliskan nama Wonwoo pada gelas plastik lalu memberikan nya langsung pada Jongin.

"Okay tuan wonwoo. Semuanya jadi 2000 won. Apa ada tambahan?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Wonwoo sambil mengambil uang nya dalam saku. Wonwoo memberikan uang nya ke Mingyu dan tidak sengaja lengan jas sekolahnya tersingkap dan memperlihat lengan pergelangan nya yang kurus dan putih pucat. Mingyu pun terdiam kaget (lagi). Bukan karena kenyataan bahwa sepertinya Wonwoo kurang gizi tetapi Mingyu kaget karena pada pergelangan Wonwoo, Mingyu melihat sebuah tatoo. Tatoo tulisan.

" _I Think, Therefore I am_ " tanpa sengaja Mingyu menggumamkan kata kata itu dan membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan langsung menaruh uang nya. Menutupi pergelangan tangan nya dengan jas sekolah.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." tiba tiba suasana menjadi agak canggung sampai pada saat Jongin memberikan Ice Americano pesanan Wonwoo. Cepat – cepat Wonwoo mengambil pesanan nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun tiba – tiba langkahnya terhenti dan itu membuat Mingyu agak heran. Wonwoo berbalik dan berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong dekat kasir. Wajah Wonwoo menampakkan wajah yang agak sedikit takut. Mingyu ingin sekali menghampiri Wonwoo dan bertanya ada apa. Namun Mingyu takut jika Wonwoo menjadi tidak nyaman apalagi dengan kejadian tadi.

Waktu pun berjalan. Dan jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Ini bukan hal yang tidak biasa bagi Mingyu karena biasanya pula Mingyu membantu di Coffee Shop sampai jam 10 malam. Namun yang membuat Mingyu heran adalah Wonwoo yang masih betah duduk di bangku itu sambil sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kaca.

Mingyu memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ehem. Emm maaf bukan nya aku ingin ikut campur. Hanya saja ini sudah agak larut. Apa kau menunggu seseorang ata ada yang ingin kau kerjakan di sini Wonwoo-ssi ?" tanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo nampak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Mingyu yang tiba – tiba. Menyadari hal itu Mingyu jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ah maaf bukan bermaksud mengagetkanmu..."

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut sedikit. Maaf.."

"Oh tidak apa – apa." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kaca lalu menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Mingyu-ssi.. emm namamu Mingyu kan ?" Mingyu mengangguk pelan dan mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. Masih bingung karena Wonwoo bertingkah agak sedikit aneh.

"Mingyu-ssi bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Hah? Bantuan?"

"Iya. Mau kah kau mengantarkan aku pulang?" tanya Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"Me..Mengantar pulang?" kemudian sesuatu hal membuat Mingyu makin bingung. Wonwoo memegang pergelangan tangan nya kuat dan kata kata selanjutnya membuat Mingyu tersentak.

"Aku mohon..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengambil tas nya di dalam ruangan khusus karyawan dan segera berjalan keluar. Ibu dan pegawai lainnya masih harus membersihkan Coffee Shop. Mingyu meminta izin ibunya untuk pulang lebih dulu karena ada suatu hal yang harus Mingyu kerjakan. Ibu nya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut dan menyuruh Mingyu cepat keluar karena Ny. Kim tahu ada laki laki manis yang sedang menunggu Mingyu di luar.

Setelah siap dengan tas dan jas sekolah nya Mingyu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Mingyu dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah Wonwoo.

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari Coffee Shop. Wonwoo hanya menunduk dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi yang membuat Mingyu makin khawatir adalah genggaman super kuat yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak masalah karena tangan Wonwoo jauh lebih kecil dan genggaman kuat nya tidak berefek terlalu besar. Namun Mingyu tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik genggaman kuatnya.

Wonwoo berjalan sangat cepat yang mengakibatkan Mingyu juga seperti itu karena Wonwoo masih menggenggam tangan nya erat. Sampai pada di sebuah taman Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membuat mereka terhenti. Wonwoo tersentak dan dia melihat ke arah belakang. Tidak ada siapa siapa. Wonwoo langsung memenjamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas nya lega walaupun tangan nya masih menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu. Mingyu jadi semakin bingung. Dia ingin sekali bertanya ada apa. Mingyu berusaha mengusapkan jari nya pada kepalan tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sadar akan hal itu langsung melepas dan menundukan kepala nya.

"Maaf.." kata Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk memegang pundak Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala nya.

"Jujur aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk bercerita sekarang. Yang aku tahu kau begitu ketakutan dan aku tidak tahu kenapa." Wonwoo hampir saja ingin membuka bibirnya namun terhenti karena Mingyu memberikan senyuman yang menurut Wonwoo sangat hangat.

"Namun di sini ada aku kan? Kau tidak perlu takut lagi, okay? Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Mingyu sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Mereka kembali berjalan. Sesekali Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Wonwoo.

Tidak lama mereka sampai pada suatu kompleks apartment.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?"

"Sampai sini saja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan tenang jika aku tidak melihat mu masuk pintu." Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Ini memang salahnya karena menampakkan rasa takut berlebihan di depan Mingyu.

"Lantai 4." Mingyu tersenyum mengangguk. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki lift.

Sampai di depan pintu bernomor 417 Mingyu tiba – tiba memegang lengan Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo berbalik. Mingyu mengambil buku tulis dari dalam tas nya dan merobek satu kertas. Mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan serangkaian angka. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengulurkan kertas itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam melihat kertas yang diberikan dan itu membuat Mingyu tertawa kecil. Mingyu menarik tangan nya dan menaruh kertas itu di telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Akan siap sedia 24 jam jika kau ketakutan. Hubungi aku kapan pun, okay?" Senyum hangat Mingyu kembali membuat Wonwoo terperangah dan terdiam. Sebelum Wonwoo bisa mendefinisikan perasaan aneh apa yang terjadi Mingyu sudah mendorong pelan bahu Wonwoo.

"Masuklah. Aku tidak mau dua orang di dalam jadi lebih khawatir. Selamat malam." Mingyu pun berbalik berjalan pelan dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap kosong punggung Mingyu.

* * *

Hallo saya kembali dengan cerita baru. Karena cerita sebelumnya tiba tiba saya stuck (seperti biasa).

Semoga saja cerita kali ini bisa selesai karena pada dasarnya ini terinspirasi dari Film Jepang tapi banyak dimodifikasi.

Jadi inti cerita nya tetap sama dengan penyampaian yang berbeda.

Btw ada yang main Mobile Legend di sini?


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang bola mata menatap tajam ke arah Jihoon squad. Bulu mata yang panjangnya upnormal tidak jadi penghalang bagi sang pemilik untuk memperhatikan gerak gerik Lee Jihoon. Walaupun jarak antara dia dengan target lumayan jauh namun kewaspadaan nya tidak pernah luntur. Kaki nya mulai melangkah ketika Jihoon Squad memasuki gedung sekolah dari pintu selatan dekat perpustakaan. Laki – laki pengintai itu mempercepat langkah nya agar tidak tertinggal jauh dari incaran. Benar saja ketika ia melangkah masuk, Jihoon sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan nya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali melangkah namun tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengan nya dan membuat langkah nya terhenti.

"Choi Seungcheol. Kita perlu bicara." suara Kang Yebin mengejutkan sang pengintai yang tak lain adalah Seungcheol.

0

0

0

0

0

Nampaknya Mingyu harus menambah daftar kebiasaan nya ke dalam list setelah ini. Mengecek smart phone nya 1 menit sekali. Seokmin sempat bingung karena Mingyu tidak biasanya terlalu fokus pada gadget. Mingyu tipikal orang yang senang bersosialisasi secara langsung dan ia tidak terlalu suka dengan mobile game. Namun seminggu terakhir nampaknya berbeda. Alih alih menanggapi cerita ayam Soonyoung hyung yang bertelur Mingyu lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan smart phone nya. Sama hal nya dengan sekarang. Padahal Seokmin sedang menceritakan kisah haru biru nya memenangkan duel Mobile Legend untuk 5 game berturut turut.

"Aku tahu kau memang terlalu baik jika menanggapi serius ketika aku membicarakan game super keren ini. Tapi setidaknya perhatikan aku dong Kim Mingyu." gerutu Seokmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh maaf kau bicara soal apa tadi?" tanya Mingyu tetapi masih fokus pada layar smart phone nya. Seokmin menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak suka dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan pada dirinya. Seokmin langsung merebut smart phone Mingyu dan melihat apa yang sedang Mingyu baca sampai ia mengabaikan Seokmin.

"Yaaa!!! Kembalikan ponsel ku!!!" Seokmin berusaha menghindar dari Mingyu. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika tahu apa yang Mingyu sedang perhatikan sedari tadi.

"Kau sedang menunggu pesan dari seseorang?" tanya Seokmin. Rupanya dari tadi Mingyu membuka fitur Message . Namun yang aneh tidak ada satu pun pesan yang ada.

"Bukan urusanmu." Mingyu berhasil merebut kembali smart phone nya dan menaruhnya di kantong celana. Seokmin hanya memberikan senyuman licik.

" Jangan memberikan aku senyuman itu Lee Seokmin. Ini tidak seperti yang engkau pikirkan." kata Mingyu sambil menyeruput jus strawberry nya.

"Memang nya apa sih yang aku pikirkan Kim. Kau saja yang ke ge er an." kata Seokmin masih dengan senyum sumringah penuh maknanya.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Soonyoung hyung tadi pagi di toilet?? _Kim Mingyu akhirnya bukan perjaka lagi, dia pulang larut ke apartment lelaki manis itu_." kata Mingyu sambil memperagakan gaya bicara Seokmin.

"Pertama aku tidak pernah berbicar seperti idiot macam itu. Kedua aku memiliki sumber terpercaya bahwa kau memang pulang hampir larut malam dan masuk bersama ke apartment lelaki manis itu." tegas Seokmin sambil melipat kedua lengan nya di dada.

"Sumber?"

"Iyah. Anonymus."

"Jongin hyung?"

"Kau memang serba tahu Kim. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Otakmu saja yang dangkal." jawab Mingyu malas.

"Tapi benarkan kau pulang dengan dia? Si Wonwoo itu."

"Oke biar aku perjelas. Memang benar aku pulang dengan dia namun memang hanya sampai di depan pintu apartment nya saja. Dan ada alasan besar yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dan sangat ingin tahu namun pesan tak kunjung datang dari sunbae paling manis itu yang mengharuskan ku mengantar ia pulang" jelas Mingyu yang diakhiri dengan helaan napas agak panjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung. Bertemu langsung gitu."

"Sudah aku coba dan hasilnya nihil. Belum aku bisa memanggil namanya barang satu huruf pun. Jihoon sunbae sudah memberikan ku tatapan kematian. "

"Hmm aku jadi ikutan penasaran kenapa sampai segitunya. Memang kenapa kau bisa mengatakan ada alasan besar Kim?"

"Karena..." belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ponsel mereka berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari Boo Seungkwan yang berisi.

 _Aku tahu kalian rindu._

 _Aku di rooftop_

Mingyu dan Seokmin saling bertukar pandang. Biasanya kalau Seungkwan sudah kembali hadir dari absen lamanya dan menyuruh squad untuk kumpul di rooftop berarti ada berita cukup besar yang ingin ia beritahukan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu dan Seokmin segera beranjak dari kantin dan berjalan menuju rooftop.

0

0

0

0

0

Seungcheol mengatur napasnya dan sesekali melirik text yang ia tulis di telapak tangan nya. Dia mengepalkan tangan nya dan berdoa dalam hati. Ia yakin ia bisa. Walaupun tanpa Mingyu yang menemaninya, ia yakin bisa. Ini memang harus ia lakukan sendir.

Dengan mantap Seungcheol melangkah maju dan berhenti lumayan cukup jauh dari sosok lelaki mungil berkulit putih susu yang tak lain adalah Lee Jihoon.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, bermain Mobile Legend, Jihoon nampaknya tidak mengetahui kedatangan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol kembali menguatkan tekadnya dan nampak yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukan rencananya dengan baik. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi dan itu meluluh lantahkan semua tekad seorang Choi Seungcheol.

"Hahaha Yes!!!" Lee Jihoon yang terkenal dengan tatapan mematikan yang bisa membunuh 10 orang sekaligus, tertawa riang dengan eye smile yang menggemaskan setelah suara Victory terdengar dari smart phone nya.

Seluruh kata kata yang Seungcheol sudah hapalkan dengan baik tiba tiba buyar karena terpana melihat senyuman Lee Jihoon yang bagi Seungcheol bisa menyembuhkan seluruh penyakit mematikan di dunia ini. Namun Seungcheol kembali sadar ketika ia beradu dengan tatapan Jihoon. Senyuman itu kembali hilang dari wajah Jihoon. Wajah kesal terpatri jelas pada Jihoon. Tanpa ba bi bu Jihoon langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Tunggu..." Seungcheol mencoba menghentikan Jihoon dan berhasil. Langkah Jihoon terhenti dan ia kembali menatap Seuncheol dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu. Tenang saja aku akan berbicara dari sini dan tidak akan menyentuh mu." Jihoon hanya menatap Seungcheol tajam dan itu membuat nyali Seungcheol agak ciut.

"Oke. Jadi begini. Lee Jihoon... Ayo tinggal bersamaku."

0

0

0

0

0

0

Masih dengan rutinitas yang sama. Mingyu kembali menjadi kasir di Coffee Shop milik ibunya sore itu. Bedanya suasan sore itu agak sedikit lebih ramai. Mungkin karena di luar sedang hujan sangat deras dan semua orang mencari kehangatan di Coffee Shop ini.

Kesibukan pekerjaan tidak menjadikan Mingyu berhenti memikirkan sosok laki laki manis yang menyita hampir seluruh ruang otak nya. Ketidak pahaman Mingyu dengan kejadian malam itu ditambah cerita Seungkwan tadi siang membuat Mingyu makin khawatir. Harusnya ia mengiyakan perkataan Seokmin soal menemui Wonwoo setelah pulang sekolah. Namun Mingyu masih ragu karena ada kejanggalan dari semua ini yang membuat Mingyu masih percaya bahwa harus Wonwoo terlebih dahulu yang menghubungi nya.

Lamunan Mingyu buyar ketika suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Mingyu menoleh ke arah tersebut dan hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kopi pesanan pelanggan nya. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang dari kemarin menghantui nya telah berdiri di pintu masuk Coffee Shop ibunya dengan keadaan sangat tidak baik. Basah kuyup dan nafas yang terengah engah. Mingyu setengah berlari ke arah Wonwoo.

"Sunbae..." panggil Mingyu pelan sambil memegang pundak Wonwoo yang basah.

Dan hal berikutnya adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan.

"Mi...M...Min..gyu... tolong aku" dan Wonwoo pun terjatuh pingsan di pelukan Mingyu.

a/n

Update singkat setelah sekian lama. Yuhuuu

Ada yang menonton DE kah? ayo kita bertemu

Btw saya buka GO buat SG loh... *lah jadi jualan*


End file.
